New families
by JLN2011
Summary: Severus is a father....Harry's his son....whats going on!


I walked down the stairs to find Aunt Petunia sitting at the table alone. "Harry can you come in here?" I heard her call out to me. 'Strange…since when does she call me Harry?' I thought to myself as I walked into the kitchen. "Harry there's something you should know." She started telling me. "Aunt Petunia…since when do you call me Harry?" I asked her really curious. "Harry please sit down and I'll explain." She told me nodding to the chair across from her. I quickly took my seat and waited for her to continue. "Harry…I'm not your aunt. Your mother was never my sister, and your father is not James Potter." She started off. I stared at her like she was crazy. "If James wasn't my father then why do I look like him? And what do you mean my mother wasn't your sister?" I asked her surprised. "I never had a sister. In fact, James was my brother. My twin to be exact. Lily did marry James but not until after she was pregnant by another man. She did not want this man to know about her pregnancy so she broke up with him. She was afraid of his reaction. When James found out, he said that he could place a glamour on you to make you look as though he was the father. That glamour is still in effect." She told me. "OK….so if he's your brother, why have you treated me like crap all these years?" I asked her. "Because I was afraid Harry. Vernon…you know how he reacted to you being a wizard. I didn't want him knowing that I'm a witch. Now I'm not anymore. I've divorced him Harry and Dudley has left with his father. It's just the two of us now." She told me shamefully. I nodded my head understanding her reasoning completely. "OK. So what made you tell me now?" I asked her. "Well…you turn 17 next week and I wanted you to know who your real father is. You'll be coming into your inheritance and need to be aware of it." She informed me standing up. She walked over to the counter and picked up a letter. "Lily left this for you. She left instructions to tell you when you were turning 17 to give this letter to you." She told me as she handed it off to me. I stared down at it and saw my mothers handwriting. I quickly opened the letter and started reading it.

Dearest Harry,

My precious boy, if you are reading this then it means that I am indeed not around. I only wish that I had good memories with you before I departed. Harry I need you to listen to me. James Potter is not your father and never will be. No matter what people have told you James was never a nice person. I never loved him but I was afraid to let your real father know the truth. He had told me once before that he wished to never have a family. Thus when I learned I was going to have you, I turned to James. I know that the glamour he placed on you is in tact still and should you wish here is the spell do diminish it. _Glamorous expellus. _

_Harry I understand that you must be feeling really weird right now. I don't blame you. I only ask you for one thing. Please inform your father that he is as such. I hope that the two of you can become in the least friends for the time being. He really is kind hearted and he was always good to me. Please don't think any less of me for being with him._

_Harry your father is Severus Snape. I know that he is a professor at Hogwarts and most likely hates you because he thinks your are James son. Please show him this letter. Make sure he knows that I never once stopped loving him. _

_I love you my darling boy._

_Love always_

_Lily (aka your mother)_

_As I finished reading the letter I glance up at my aunt…I mean at Petunia. "My father is my potions teacher?" I asked myself quietly. "Yes. Severus is indeed your father. I know that your mother wants you to tell him. If you so wish to Harry, we can arrange it so that you can tell him here." Petunia said sitting in the chair beside me. I smiled softly at her and nodded. "I'd like that if it's not too much trouble." I said smiling. "Of course it's not. Go on, owl him and tell him you require his company tonight. That it's urgent." She said standing up and grabbing her book.. I ran back up the stairs and grabbed a quill and paper. I dipped the quill into some ink and started writing._

_Professor Snape,_

_I hope I have not caught you at a bad time professor. I was merely wondering if you can present yourself at my family home tonight. I have found something out that is rather urgent and you need to be informed. If you could please respond ASAP and inform me if this is alright. Thank you._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter._

_I smiled as I reread my letter and turned to Hedwig. "Hey girl. I need you to take this to Professor Snape ok?" I asked her. I smiled as she nipped my hand affectionately and watched her fly off. I ran back down stairs and saw that Petunia was still reading her book.. I walked in to ask her if I could get her anything to receive a small smile. "No thank you Harry. Why don't you go watch some T.V.? I'm fine" She told me turning back to her book. I nodded my head and went to sit on the couch. Once I turned the T.V. on I realized that my favorite show was on. I immediately turned the channel to Adult Swim and started watching Inuyasha. Half way into the show I saw Hedwig at the window. I jumped up to retrieve the letter she had and read it. _

_Mr. Potter,_

_No you haven't caught me in a particularly bad time. I am merely working on a few minor potions. I take it that since you didn't simply tell me in this letter what is so important that you'd rather tell me in person. I will arrive 20 minutes after you receive this message. _

_Severus Snape._

_I smiled as I read the letter and quickly folded it back up. "He said he'd be here in 20 minutes. Is that ok?" I asked walking into the kitchen. "That's fine. Why don't you go wash up?" Petunia responded. I nodded my head and ran upstairs to get ready. Exactly 20 minutes later I heard the door bell ring. " I got it!" I said running to the door. As I opened it however I was surprised to see that it was not Severus Snape. "Malfoy?" I asked surprised. "yea…uh..Hi…can I come in?" He asked me quietly. I moved out of the way to let him in but when he took a step he started to fall. I quickly caught him and helped him over to the couch. "Malfoy what happened to you?" I asked him as I looked him over. He had cuts on his neck and I could see blood running down his arms. "My father…he tried to make me become a death eater tonight. I don't want to be one. I can't be one. I told him so and…well you see how that ended." He told me softly. As I looked closer at him I realized he was softly crying. I sat down beside him and pulled him into my arms rubbing small circles on his back. "Shhh….It's ok. It's going to be ok Draco." I whispered letting him cry into my shoulder. "Harry is everything….what's going on?" Petunia asked as she walked into the room. "This is Draco Malfoy…he goes to school with me. Can he stay here. Please?" I asked looking up at her. She smiled and nodded her head but as soon as she heard Draco's sobs she came over to the front of me. "Come here sweetie. It's alright. Lets get you up stairs." She said trying to take Draco from me. The second she started to pull on him he tightened his hold on me and refused to let go. "Petunia stop. I'll take him." I said tightening my own arms around him. I stood up carefully with him and made my way up the stairs. As I moved into my room I place Draco on my bed and smiled as he withdrew his arms from me. I sat down beside him quietly. "Sleep Draco. I'll be here when you wake up. If you need me just call and I'll be here." I said pulling the blankets up over him. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. I turned and went back down stairs only to hear the door bell again. This time when I opened it, it was Severus Snape. "Thank you for coming tonight professor." I said letting him in. "You said it was urgent. What is it?" He asked me as he walked past. "Why don't you sit down. I need to get something." I said walking into the kitchen. I grabbed my mothers letter and went back to my professor. "Here. You need to read this." I said handing him the letter. I knew at once that he recognized the handwriting. I watched quietly as he read the letter. Only when he finished did he look back to me. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. "Glamorous expellus." He said quickly. I felt my body changing and gasped at it all. I stood up and looked in the mirror to see that I had grown about 5 inches. I was not standing at 5 foot 9. I smiled and reached a hand up to my hair. It was now jet black and no longer the mess it had been. It was sleek and I loved the way it looked. I spun around and stared at my real father. "I know that this may be different but I'd rather go on like this if its ok with you." I said smiling. "…I have no problem with it. I know Lily said she was afraid of how I would react but to be honest, I'm glad. I wanted to have a child with her and now I have." He told me softly. I smiled even more and nodded. "So how does this work? Do I call you dad or what?" I asked him sitting down in front of him. "If you want to you can. That's up to you. Also…I'd like for you to come and live with me. I know we haven't gotten along in the past but I want to try and get past it." He told me. I smiled and nodded my head before faltering. "Wait. If I move in with you right now….some one has to come with me." I told him. "Who is it?" My father asked standing up. "Draco Malfoy. He's actually up stairs asleep." I told him. "Why is he here?" He asked me curiously. "I have to talk to him about it before I tell you." I said quietly. My father nodded his head slightly at me. "Very well. If he wishes to come with you that is fine. He already knows that he is welcome at my home anytime." He told me as he walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he looked down at me. "Harry…I am sorry for how I treated you in the past. Even if your were James son, it was wrong of me to treat you that way." He told me softly. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "It's ok…dad. I know why you did it and I'm ok with it. We know the truth now and we have each other now." I told him as I started to withdraw my arms. I was surprised how ever to feel him wrap his arms back around me. I smiled as we both pulled out of the hug. I heard a gasp and spun around to find Draco at the top of the stairs. I quickly ran up them to him. "Draco…you should have called for me. I'd have come helped you get down here." I said quickly picking him and up carrying him to the couch. "I didn't want to bother you….why were you hugging Sev?" Draco asked me. "Draco….I'm his…" "He's my son Dragon." My father interrupted as he walked over and sat beside Draco. "I was with his mother when we were in school. She left me thinking I would be angry with her that she got pregnant. Long story short, Harry has been wearing a glamour all his life." My father told him. "I was wondering why you looked different." Draco commented as he looked at me. I smiled at him and actually received a smile back. 'Oh god. His smile is amazing!' I thought to myself. I blushed slightly when I caught my father staring at me. 'dad…get out of my head please.' I thought while staring at him. I saw him nod and he turned his attention back to Draco. "Dragon…I've asked Harry to come live with me but he refuses to unless you come along." My father told him. Draco once more turned to look at me curiously. "Why do you refuse to leave without me?" He asked. "Draco, you show up here hurt and alone. I'm not going to leave you like that." I told him. "Thank you Pot….Harry." Draco responded as he once more smiled at me. I melted at his smile and turned away from it. 'Dad…I know you're still in my head. I can feel you. Can I go and say goodbye to some people real quick?' I thought in my head. "Go on Harry. I'll take Draco to the Manor now. Come when you're ready." My father said standing up. Draco immediately stood up with him only to start falling. My father went to catch him but I was a little bit faster. "You ok?" I asked as I helped him stand back up. "I think so…yea I'm good. Thanks." Draco said as he withdrew from me. I smiled come more at him and ran into the kitchen. "Petunia…I told him and he wants me to come live with him." I told her. "Harry I'm glad. So I guess this is goodbye then?" She asked me. "Yes. But don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for you." I told her smiling. "Thank you Harry. Go on. I know you want to say goodbye to a certain someone. Yes I know about him. Go. I'll pack your things." She told me. I was shocked that she knew anything about Jason. I nodded my head and ran out the back door and down three houses. I knocked on the door to have Jason's mom answer it. "Harry dear! Come in Come in. I'll get Jason for you." She said dragging me to the living room. "Jason!! Harry's here!!" She called up the stairs. As Jason's room was just above the living room I heard Jason jump up and move around his room for a few minutes before coming down. The second I saw him I knew what had taken him so long. He hair was all messed up, he had hickeys on the side of his neck and had put his shirt on wrong. "Harry! I wasn't expecting you today." He said as he came and tried to wrap his arms around me. "Obviously. Get your hands off of me." I said pushing him away. "Harry love what's wrong?" He asked me clearly not realizing he was caught. I merely brought a hand up to his neck and touched the few hickeys left there and Jason knew he was busted. "Harry love I'm sorry. I'll tell him to leave. To never come back. Please." Jason started pleading. I shook my head and moved to the front door. "You know Jason. You were the one good things here. At least I won't be living here anymore. I came to tell you goodbye. I'm moving in with a real family. I wanted my last moments to be special with you. I was finally ready. You have no clue what you've just lost." I said as I walked out the door. I was just about in my driveway when I heard Jason behind me. I saw Draco in the window of Petunia's house and wondered why he hadn't left. Draco turned to see me standing there when Jason got to me. "Harry please don't leave me. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never do it again." Jason pleaded with me. I turned around to face him and heard him gasp at the tears already in my eyes. "Harry I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jason said as he moved a hand to my face to wipe the tears. I pulled away from is touch and took a step back. "Forget it Jason. It's over." I told him softly. "Harry you don't mean that. Come on it's me you're talking to. Come back with me." Jason said taking a step closer to me. It wasn't until his lips were on mine that I realized what he was doing. I pushed him away from me quickly. "No Jason. Stop it. I'm done. Go home." I said pushing him with each statement. I quickly ran to the door of Petunia's house and ran inside. I leaned back against the door only to have Draco standing in front of me. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me to him. I cried softly into his chest knowing I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was vaguely aware of him whispering in my ear. "It's ok Harry. It'll be ok. He doesn't deserve you." Draco was telling me. After a few minutes I pulled away from him. "Thank you Draco…"I said quietly as I wiped my eyes. "It's ok. I take it he was your boy friend?" Draco asked. I nodded my head and choked back more tears. "I went to tell him goodbye to find him with someone else in his bed." I said softly still fighting the tears. "I'm sorry Harry. Come on. Let's get you to your fathers. I told him to go ahead, that I'd wait for you." He told me moving me toward the fireplace. I saw him pull some floo powder from his pocket and throw it into the fire place. "Snape Manor!" He called out. He pulled me with him into the flames and the next thing I knew I was standing in front of my father. The second he saw me he ran to me. "What's wrong?" He asked taking me from Draco. I shook my head no and pulled away. When I looked up at him Draco stepped in. "Look Sev. Just let him be. I'll show him to one of the rooms. Come on Harry." Draco said as he pulled me off to the right. Gratefully followed him and smiled as he showed me into a room and saw that all of my things were there and put away. "Harry I think you should tell him. I know for a fact that he won't be bothered by it." He told me as I sat on my bed. "How do you know that? What parent is ok with hearing their son is into guys?" I asked disbelieving. "Well, I know my father wasn't ok with it but Sev was ok with it. He didn't get mad or anything. He excepted me." Draco told me. I stared at him in shock. "I didn't know you were…." I started but I cut off. Draco simply smiled at me and nodded. "Yea. Me too." He said softly. I smiled at him and nodded. "I'll tell him tomorrow. I need to rest." I said laying down. I saw Draco nod and smiled as he brought the blankets over me as I had done for him. "Thank you Draco." I whispered as I closed my eyes. I was surprised when I felt his lips upon my forehead and even more surprised when I was sad when he left. 'I can't honestly like him can I?' I thought to myself. I found that I was no longer wanting to sleep so I sat there and thought for a while. Finally around 10 I decided to get up. I walked down the stairs to find Draco sitting in front of the fire. I walked up behind him and said hello. "Oh! Hey Harry. Sleep well?" Draco asked quickly. "Not really no. I didn't sleep." I said sitting in the chair across from him. "I'm sorry. How long were you with that guy?" Draco asked quietly before adding on to it. "If you don't want to talk about it it's fine." I smiled at him and shook my head. "No it's ok. I was with Jason for 2 years. I met him one day when my cousin had decided to use me as a punching bag. Jason saved me that night. He took care of me. After a while we just started dating. I can't believe he would do this to me…after everything he knew about me…" I whispered forgetting I was talking to someone. I felt Draco move beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Harry. He's not worth your tears. He hurt you. He's not worth anything." Draco whispered as he knelt in front of me. I looked at him and nodded. "I can't help it Draco. He was the only one to ever feel anything like that towards me. No one ever cared for me the way he did…" I said closing my eyes. I felt Draco pull me to him once more. "Harry no one obviously cared for you the way he did because he didn't care. If he had he wouldn't have done this to you. I promise you someone does care about you that way. I know it." Draco whispered in my ear. I refused to believe him and just shook my head. "How can they? I'm just a boy that's never had anything. I've only just learned that I've been living in a house that was never meant for me. The only one that cared for me broke my heart. I've lost my friends because I'm gay. I have nothing but my father." I cried into his chest. "That's not true Harry. You have me now." Draco whispered rubbing circle on my back. I merely leaned more into him and let the tears fall. I heard my father come down the stairs but I refused to move. I felt him trying to pull Draco from me but I clung to him as he had done to me when Petunia tried to move him away from me. "Sev leave him. It's ok." I heard Draco say protesting. "Draco he's my son. Let me see him." I heard my father demand. Draco started to pull away from me but I didn't let him get far. I let him only move away where my father could see my face. "Dad….there's something I need to tell you." I started saying. I shifted a bit to let Draco sit beside me. The second he realized what I had done he sat beside me and pulled me to lean against him. "Dad…when I came here earlier I was upset. Dad I'm gay. The guy I had been dating was caught cheating on me tonight." I said softly. I felt my father place his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Harry. Come on. You need sleep." My father said trying to pull me up again. "Dad no. I'm not tired. I want to stay where I am." I protested. My father just stared at me as I leaned back into Draco. "Fine. I'll see you too in the morning." HE said finally leaving the room. A few minutes later I realized just how comfortable I was leaning against Draco. 'Funny…I never did this with Jason. We always played games…' I thought to myself. We sat there in silence for a while before I moved. "Draco…thank you for being here for me." I said sitting up. "It's no problem Harry. Are you ready for bed?" He asked me quietly. I nodded my head and stood up. Without looking at him I ran up the stairs. I laid down in my bed thinking. 'I can't believe this…I like Draco Malfoy. …Where are friends when you need them?' I thought to myself remembering Hermione and Ron._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hermione, Ron….I need to talk to you…" I said sitting in front of them. Hermione moved to shut the door so no one would hear us. "What is it Harry?" She asked me as she sat back beside her boyfriend. "I hope the two of you don't look at me differently for this but I hate hiding things from you. For the past year I've been seeing someone." I told them. "Oh Harry that's great! I mean you should have told us sooner but still. Who is she?" Hermione asked me happily. "Well here's the thing…His name is Jason." I said quietly getting ready. "His..? Wait…HIS? What the bloody hell Harry!" Ron yelled. I shrunk back from him nodding. "Ron…I'm gay…" I whispered. 'I knew this would happen…' I thought as Ron continued yelling. I turned to Hermione to see her glaring at me. "What were you thinking? How do you think this will affect Ginny? The first guy she ever dated turns gay after her?" She screamed at me. They both stared at me once more before leaving the room. I stared at the door before breaking down. I fell asleep where I was only to wake up by getting my suit case thrown on top of me. I looked up to see Ron standing there. "I will not have a fag staying here. Get out." He told me coldly. I stood up and grabbed my things immediately leaving. _

_END FLASHBACK_

_I haven't talked to either of them since then. No one at school even noticed when we didn't talk. They just thought it was because they were dating. I had soon gotten used to not having them, but at times I really missed them. I soon ended up crying myself to sleep. It wasn't until 8 the next day that I woke up. I went back down the stairs and sat in the same chair as last night. I heard someone enter the room but I didn't look up. I refused to turn toward who ever it was. "How'd you sleep?" I heard my father ask. "I slept all right I guess. It took a while for me to get to sleep but it has for a while now." I told him still not turning toward him. "Why is it difficult for you Harry? What keeps you awake?" He asked me. "With what I told you last night…Ron and Hermione dropped me because of it." I admitted. "Harry…." I heard Draco call out. At this I actually turned around. "What is it Draco?" I asked smiling at him. I saw my father just staring at me but I ignored him. Draco walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I knew what he was doing and smiled. "I'm ok. Really. I just spent a while thinking before falling asleep." I lied to him. "Harry don't lie to me. I heard you crying." He told me. "How did you hear me?" I asked him stunned. "That's something you need to know about me. Harry I'm a vampire." Draco told me softly. I gasped as he showed my his fangs. I stood up in front of him and reached my hand out to touch his face. He flinched slightly as my hand touched him but he didn't pull away from me. I traced my hand down to where his fangs were ad ran a single finger over them. I heard Draco groan and pulled my hand away quickly. "Are you ok?" I asked him worriedly. "I'm fine. I could feel your blood in your finger is all. That's one reason I came in here. Sev…is it all right if I go into Diagon Alley? There's a shop that has blood. I haven't fed in almost 2 weeks." Draco said turning to my father. "Of course. Do you want to go alone?" My father replied looking at me. I smiled at him. "Yes Draco. Do you want to go alone or could I tag along?" I asked. "Of course Harry. Come one." Draco said turning back to me smiling. "Is it alright?" I asked my father. "Go ahead Harry. I'll talk to you when your back." My father told me nodding. I nodded at him and smiled. "Ready?" Draco asked me. I once again nodded and turned to the firs place. We both reached for the floo powder and I froze when our hands collided. Draco just smiled and actually grabbed my hand for a moment before letting go and grabbing the floo powder. "Leaky Cauldron." Draco called out. He practically dragged me into the fire place and the next thing I knew I was in the pub. Draco still ended up dragging me out of the pub until we were outside. "Harry are you ok?" I heard Draco ask. Only then did I snap out of my trance. "huh?" I asked shaking my head. "Gees. Does someone grabbing your hand always do that?" Draco asked picking on me. I blushed slightly and shook my head no. "Just me then?" Draco asked making me blush even more. "OK ok. I'll stop. Only…one more comment. You're adorable when you blush." Draco said making me turn beet red. "Draco please stop…" I asked quietly. "Ok. I'll quit. Come on." He said laughing. He led me down the street and into a store I hadn't noticed before. "Ah. Young Malfoy. You really shouldn't wait so long to come back. Here's your orders. Don't get sick now you hear? I'll see you next Tuesday." The person behind the counter said as we walked in. "I know I know. Thanks for holding onto it for me Lance. I'll be better about it in the future." Draco said taking the offered bag. Draco turned back to me and smiled. "I'll drink it at home. You ready?" He asked. I merely nodded my head and we left the store. "I take it you go in there a lot?" I asked as it got quiet. "Every week normally. I have to. You see, until a vampire finds their mate, they have to drink whatever they can. Once they find their mate however, they can only drink their mates blood. Anything else will be like poison." Draco informed me. "Oh…so I guess you haven't found your mate?" I asked curiously. "Well…I have…but I haven't told them that they're my mate. They have no clue about it." Draco told me shyly. I smiled at him and nodded. "Come on. Lets get some food before we go back home." Draco said leading me back down the street. We went to walk into the cafe when someone walked out that I really didn't want to see. "Well well well. What do we have here? Out with your boyfriend?" Ron asked me. I went to back away when Draco reached out and stopped me. "No Harry. I'm not letting you b chased off. Weasley you can just back off." Draco said pulling me back to him. "Oh. Defensive are you?" Ron asked laughing. "When it comes to Harry, you bet I am. Now back off." Draco said practically growling. "Come on Harry. We're getting you some food." Draco said trying to pull me inside. I nodded my head and went to follow him in when Ron punched me. I thought I was going to hit the ground only to fin someone had caught me. I opened my eyes to see Draco was still in front of me. I stood up and spun to see Hermione had been the one to catch me. "Ronald Weasley how dare you!" Hermione screamed. I gaped at her as she started yelling at him. "Hermione he's gay!" Ron yelled back at her. "I know that and I don't care. I don't care that he never responded to my letters I don't care that he likes guys! That's his life and I want to be a part of it!" Hermione screamed at him. At this I intervened. "What letters?" I asked. "What do you mean? I sent you probably 20 letters apologizing for what I said." Hermione said turning to me. "I never received any of them. Believe me, if I had I would have responded." I told her. "So you never got any of them?" She asked me. When I shook my head she turned back to Ron. "You ass! You promised me you sent them! Why'd I ever listen to you? We're threw Ron. I'm done." Hermione told him. "Harry…can I join you for lunch?" Hermione asked me. I smiled at her and turned to look at Draco. "Is that ok?" I asked him. I smiled bigger when he nodded. "Lets go then." I said as Hermione stood beside me. The three of us walked into the café and sat down. "Harry I'm so sorry. I know my first reaction was horrible. I don't care that your gay. I don't care who you're with. I just want to be in your life." Hermione told me. I smiled and stood up. "Come here." I said putting my hand out. She smiled and took it to stand up. I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her. "It's ok Mione. Let's eat." I said sitting back down beside Draco. "So…are you two really together?" Hermione asked us. "No. I mean…we're friends and all. But we aren't together." I told her. I didn't notice the small let down in Draco's face but Hermione did. We ordered our food and were waiting when Draco snuck his hand under the table and grabbed mine. My mind immediately shut down. I never even noticed when my food arrived. Hermione waved her hand in front of me to snap me out of the trance again. "Harry your foods going to get cold." She told me. I blushed slightly and looked over at Draco. He smiled at me softly before letting go of my hand and turning to his own meal. _


End file.
